Etincelle de jalousie
by BisSenshi
Summary: Alors que Ciel s'ennuie dans son bureau, Sebastien, mécontent, vient le voir accompagné de Grell. Il semblerait que suite à un  service rendu, Ciel ait promis à Grell qu'il pourrait avoir Sebastien. Couple CielX Sebastien rating K  pas de lemon.


Bonjour

C'est ma première fic de Kuroshitsuji je suis toute émue. Il s'agit de l'adaptation d'un doujin que vous pouvez voir à

http(deux points)(slash)(slash)(tiret)watch?v=46139yR_GRg

Un grand merci à Sasu Naru pour avoir poster une video de ce doujin

Titre original :Spark

ETINCELLE DE JALOUSIE

Disclamer : Bien que j'aurais adoré, les personnages de Kuroshitsuji appartiennent à Yana Toboso

C'est une journée comme les autres au manoir des Phantomhive. Le jeune conte, Ciel de son prénom, est assis à son bureau comme d'habitude. En effet la plupart du temps, le matin est réservé aux activités liés à la gestion de l'activité de sa compagnie de jouet.

Mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans l'air aujourd'hui... Comme une odeur de mort.

Ciel - L'atmosphère est bizarre comme quand Grell est là. J'espère qu'on ne le reverra pas avant longtemps pensait Ciel.

Mais le jeune noble avait parlé trop vite. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et laisser passer Sebastien avec accroché à lui Grell, le shinigami.

Sebastien Monsieur, j'exige des explications!

Grell (l'air ravi) Sebastien! Maintenant que je t'ai, hors de question de te lâcher.

Ciel (prenant un air blasé) Eh bien Sébastien, tu en fais du bruit aujourd'hui

Sébastien : Grell est arrivé ce matin au manoir et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi aujourd'hui car vous lui aviez donné votre accord pour qu'il m'embrasse et passe la journée avec moi.

Ciel (air faussement ravi): Eh bien c'est vrai maintenant que tu me le dit il me semble que j'ai donné la permission à Grell de t'embrasser en échange de sa protection quand nous avons sauvés Lizzie du marionnetiste (1).

Sebastien mais enfin monsieur, vous me voyez embrasser Grell, c'est un dieu de la mort qui ressemble à une drague queen!.

Grell (ravi d'avoir obtenu un semblant de jalousie de Ciel et enfin l'attention de l'objet de ses désirs ) Allons allons Sebastien ce n'est pas bien de se disputer. De plus les ordres sont au dessus de tout pour un démon non?

Grell avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en regardant Ciel dans les yeux. Une légère lueur lié à la jalousie apparu dans son oeil gauche.

Ciel (sur un air cynique) : Bien que son aide n'ait pas été aussi « utile »(2) que la tienne il a quand même été utile dont c'est pour cela que je lui ai donner mon autorisation. Alors que veux-tu faire avec Sébastien?

Grell (en mode fille génée) Eh bien comme Sebby-chan l'a dit je veux passer la journée avec lui et qu' il m'embrasse avec la langue.

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ça fit ressortir légèrement une des veines du front de Ciel, et, Sebastien était trop choqué pour réagir.

Puis au bout d'une minute, ce dernier pris la parole et tout regardant d'un air très sérieux le jeune conte il lui demanda de façon muette

« Bochan vous êtes sur que c'est ce que vous voulez? »

Le regard de Ciel semblait dire « essaie de trahir mes sentiments si tu peux ». Rassurer sur le sens qu'il devait donner aux ordres qu'il avait reçut, le demon se tourna vers Grell et dit alors

Sebastien : « Très bien. Dans ce cas... Grell-san » Sebastien avait pris le menton de Grell entre ses mains et approchait son visage de celui du dieu de la mort avant de continuer.

« Puisque c'est un ordre du jeune maître je vais m'y plier. Nous allons même faire ça en grand »

Sebastien approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Grell en murmurant (assez fort pour être entendu cependant) nous allons prendre tout notre temps et ce sera un très long baiser passionné

Ciel en entendant cela ferma les yeux. Il n'arrivait à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et, sa jalousie était à son paroxysme(3). Il murmura sur un ton qui laissait transparaître sa colère

Ciel : Sebastien est-ce que tu comptes vraiment...

Il se demandait comment il n'avait pas encore giffler Sébastien et fait jetter Grell hors du manoir.

Peut être son instinct qui lui disait qu'il devait les choses laisser se passer comme elles le faisaient en ce moment, sous ses yeux. Cela permettrait de voir jusqu'à quel point Sébastien est sincère avec Grell et avoir le coeur net sur ce que le démon ressent pour lui Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pu continuer sa phrase car Sébastien sembla l'ignorer, et dit à Grell

Sebastien : « Nous devrions aller dans ma chambre ».

Grell était ravi et un sourire illumina son visage. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait 3 pas que Ciel se leva d'un bon de son fauteuil et cria et laissant éclater sa colère :

- « Attendez un moment vous deux! »

Cette fois, Sébastien entendit son maître et répondit sur un ton glacial

- « Oui qu'y a t'il? »

L'impression que Sebastien pouvait avoir envie d'embrasser Grell le plus vite possible mettait Ciel dans une position très inconfortable et il avait rarement éprouver autant de gêne dans sa jeune vie. Il rassembla tout son courage : (son orgueil lui interdisait de faire marche arrière et d'ordonner à Sébastien d'arrêter maintenant) puis tout en fixant son attention sur le mur de droite il dit :

- « Vous.. Vous devez le faire ici. Sinon … tu vas trouver un moyen pour manipuler Grell et simuler depuis ta chambre » Les dés étaient jettés. Si Sebastien était amoureux de Grell on allait par tarder à le savoir pensa le jeune comte.

Un sourire amusé (mais moqueur) apparut sur le visage du majordome de la maison des Phantomhive qui répondit

- « Je vois... Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance. Très bien dans ce cas »

Sébastien attrapa violemment la main de Grell et le forca à l'allonger sur le bureau.

Grell: « Ah Seb-chan: qu'est ce que tu... »

Puis Sébastien grimpa a son tour juste au dessus de Grell

Ciel sous le choc ne put que serrer le point fortement. Les ongles commencèrent à rentrer dans la chair. (Mais comme Sébastien lui coupait les ongles régulièrement ils ne firent aucune trace de sang car ils ne pouvaient pas couper la chaire. ^_^)

Sébastien comme pour se moquer ajouta en disant

Sebastien « D'ici vous pourrez voir tout dans les moindre détails... » '

Ciel était trop choqué pour réagir. Il réussit cependant à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Alors Sébastien allait vraiment le faire? Son majordome, celui dont il était tombé amoureux, aimait... de Grell... Comme pouvait-il s 'être trompé à ce point?

Soudain Sébastien se pencha sur Grell et murmura (mais assez fort pour que Ciel puisse l'entendre) à l'oreille du Shinigami « fermez-les yeux »

Ciel n'en pouvait plus. Il en savait assez. Il prit les dernières paroles de Sébastien pour lui et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas et surtout ne voulait pas voir cela

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le jeune comte sentit les lèvres de Sébastian sur les siennes!

Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet du choc pour les refermer aussitôt. Puis il laissa la langue de son majordome entrer dans sa bouche et du faire d'immenses efforts pour contenir le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir.

Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle était court. Il était sous le choc. Bien que Sébastien sache parfaitement pourquoi il murmura, comme si le jeune conte avait était surpris

« L'ordre était bien d'embrasser avec la langue... n'est ce pas? »

Puis il se pencha sur le lobe de l'oreille du jeune Ciel dont il lécha le concours, ce qui fit trembler le jeune homme d'habitude si sûr de lui. Un filet De bave sortit de la bouche du jeune noble.

Tout en souriant il lui murmura « Vous vouliez vraiment attirer mon attention n'est pas? Il me semblait vous l'avoir déjà dit quand vous vouliez me prendre en photo (4): quelque que soit les ordres que vous me donnez je l'exécuterai... »

Grell furieux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre (car il en réalisait toutes les implications) s'écria

- Hey vous deux, un peu de retenue. Ne faîtes pas comme s'il n'y avait que vous ici! Avant de s'adresser en particulier à celui dont il voulait porter les enfants :

-Sebas-chan je te rappelle que c'est moi que tu es censé embrasser!

Sébastien nettoya sensuellement le filet de bave qui s'écoulait de la bouche de son jeune maître (non sans s'attirer les foudres du regard de Grell qui à juste titre se sentait totalement ignoré) puis il mit sa main gauche sur son bras droit puis il dit de son sourire habituel :

« Toutes mes excuses il semblerait que mon jeune maître ait fait une crise de jalousie et ait donné cet ordre sur un coup de tête » puis il cria

« Pluto! »

Le jeune chien démon arriva sous son apparence humaine, nu comme d'habitude quand il est à la maison.

Grell bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu (voir note 2) ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris

« Un homme tout nu? »

« Pluto ça va être à toi de jouer! . Compris. »

Le chien démoniaque descendit des épaules de Sébastien ou il s'était réfugié lors de son arrivée dans la pièce puis il se mit à renifler Grell notamment son entre-jambe (comme le font les chiens quand il font connaissance) ce qui n'empêcha pas Grell de se plaindre

« Eh! ne renifle pas ici ! »

Puis Sébastien leva le bras , se diriga vers la fenêtre du bureau qu'il ouvrit avec sa main libre avant d'ajouter :

« prêt Pluto?... Va chercher ! »

Grell se mit à voler loin vers l'horizon , Pluto à sa poursuite :)))) lol

On entendait Grell criait « Au secours! Je vais être violée (5) par un chien ! »

Sébastien soulagé essuya son front et d'un air ravi s'exclama

« Ah! Cela fait du bien un peu de calme! » Puis à l'adresse de Ciel : « et bien jeune maître, maintenant que le gêneur est parti nous pouvons continuer... si vous voulez.

Ciel géné détourna le regard avant de dire :

« Idiot! Qui est-ce qui donnerait ce genre d'ordres? »

Sébastien dont l'envie de séduire et de corrompre (comme tout démon qui ce respecte ) était attisé par l'attitude du noble se pencha à nouveau vers son maître, et tout en assurant que le souffle de se respiration éffleure son oreille murmura :

« Ma foi vous avez raison... Après tout nous avons jusque ce soir n'est pas? Pourquoi ne pas obéir à cet ordre dans votre chambre après le souper... quand vous irez vous couchez? »

Ciel, on ne peut plus troublé, mit sa main son oreille afin de mais cesser l'origine de ses nouveaux tremblements.

Sébastien ravi d'avoir su une fois de plus montrer ses capacités en matière de séduction, sourit d'un air amusé.

Puis Ciel se reprit et dit

« Tu es vraiment pervers Sébastien! On peut savoir ce que tu sous-entends pas là? »

Sébastien d'un air sournois « Le pervers ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous jeune maître? Qu'avez -vous penser qu'il allait se passer ce soir? » En effet Sébastien , bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie n'avait rien laisser entendre qui laissa supposer qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Après tout il venait juste de commencer à flirter.

Ciel géné ne su quoi répondre.

Fin

(1) Episode 12 de la saison 1 voire aussi note suivante

(2)Rappellons pour ceux qui ont loupé l'épisode que Sébastien n'a pas réussit a retrouver Lizzie tout de suite dans l'épisode 11 car elle était bien caché dans la l'a d'ailleurs gifflé à cause de cela.

(3)Paroxysme Au point le plus , au plus haut degré en ce qui concerne les sentiments

(4)Sebastien fait allusion à ce qui s'est passé dans l'épisode 9, soit quelques semaines auparavent si on suit l'action puisque cet fic se situe peut après l'épisode 12

(5)Pour ceux qui connaissent mal Grell ,je rappelle que c'est bien un homme mais qu'il voudrait être une fille pour pouvoir porter des enfants. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il a aider la tante de Ciel Mme Grell qui assassinait les femmes prostituées qui voulaient avorter. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il parle comme une fille: afin de se convaincre qu'il en est une.


End file.
